


The Lovely Adventures of Lady Cat

by CaMcPherson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Cat Does What Cat Wants, Cat Has a one night stand, Cat goes huntting, Cat has kids to make A 4yr old happy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, It came from twitter, Not Beta Read, What other tags does this need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMcPherson/pseuds/CaMcPherson
Summary: In a Twitter chat group, Cat was essentially dared to have kits in order to make a 4 yr old happy.





	1. A Lovely Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TTR: Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096049) by [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso). 
  * Inspired by [Team Trickster's Revenge Business Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240443) by [CaMcPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMcPherson/pseuds/CaMcPherson). 

> Special thanks to the amazing author, JWade, who wrote the story that not only brought her readers together but also the wonderful Origin story of all our characters. The wonderful group of people who banded together to protect our beloved Archangel. Without all of them - Cat and all of her decedents would not exist. If you want more context on who Cat is and how she came to be, go read the linked stories and the comments on them.
> 
> So first things first 1) This is my first time really ever writing anything close to resembling mature writing – not that I go into detail at all but still. 2) I own all the cats within this story but not the humanoids. 3) This is also posted on Twitter on the timeline of Cat:@CatTeamTrickst1 4) This is all LadyJaxlynn’s fault.
> 
> This is completely Jak's fault. You see, on Twitter in our RP group, she has a 4 year old daughter named Haddy.... And Jak posted in one chat an adorable gif of a black kitten... And naturally, Haddy said she wanted one. Jak initially said no. But, then she said that if I (Cat) had a litter of kits, Then Haddy could have one of them. Quite honestly She was banking on me not being interested in having kits any time soon - Witch I'll admit was a fair assumption. However, I told her that her banking on that fact honestly made me want to go have kits purely out of spite. And of course to bring a beaming smile to Haddy's face. So, when Jak still insisted that no, she wasn't going to get Haddy a regular cat even after hearing me tell her that.... Well... This story was born.... Anyway – enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy, Kudos and comments make me smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes on a Love Hunt

I stood up to stretch out my entire body with a yawn, uncurling myself from my comfortable spot on the floor, ‘You know what? I think it's a perrrfect time to have a lovely hunt.’

I slip out of the house quietly and prepares for a night on the town, or in this case Mother Nature. I begin to hum softly as I go padding through the forest enjoying the beauty of nature as I pass it. Baking in the full moonlight as it glinted off my blue/grey fur and in my brilliant green eyes.

I suddenly pause mid step listening closely to the surroundings and hear the ever so soft crunch of leaves beneath paws. I take a deep, silent, breath and sent the air around me; a feral tom cat.

I grin and think to myself, 'Bingo! Now let's see if I can play nice with him.'

After another moment I continue on as I was relaxing back into an easy walk I had before I heard him, pretending that I hadn't realized I was being followed.

He was a gifted hunter, I'll give him that. I barely heard a sound as he crept up behind me - and had I been a normal cat - I may have heard nothing. However, given the fact that I am a creation of a Trickster's magic has gifted me with... Keener senses than most animals.

He leaped out onto me with no warning - and if I hadn't been tracking his movements and what little sound he made - he would have landed squarely on my back and pinned me beneath him; no doubt with his teeth on my nape. I rolled at the last moment and it was him that received four sheathed paws in the chest instead. I used the momentum of his leap and my roll to guide him off to one side before completing my roll and returning to my feet to face him.

He was a gorgeous Siamese tom, with long silky white and brown fur and strikingly bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. It was evident in how well kept his fur was he groomed himself regularly and took pride in his appearance.

“Well hello there, stranger” I purred, “Wander forest often?”

He hisses at me with teeth bared.

“Trespasser!”

I sit down facing him, “Aww, don't be like that.” I give him an innocent, pleading look that shows off my large green eyes batting my lashes slightly. “I didn't know this area was claimed by you.”

I drop my eyes to the ground, shrinking my size slightly to aid in my 'poor, lonely, pathetic, little, innocent me' act. I flatten my ears to my head, and drop my head a bit.

“I was just looking for a place to curl up for the night. A warm place if I could manage it.”

His hissing slowly stopped as I made myself look as meek as possible.

He sighed, “Only for a night? I won't stand for you taking my territory from me without a fight.”

I looked up, still keeping my eyes big and round. “I don't want your territory, and I certainly don't want to fight. Yes only for one night, I promise. Though... If you could stand it...” I look through my lashes shyly but hopefully, “I'd like the company..?”

He narrows his eyes assessing me and I turn the pleading look in my eyes up another notch.

“Please?"

His eyes soften up and his mouth quirks up in a lopsided grin.

“Alright, pretty Lady, I could stay awhile. There's something about you that has me intrigued.”

I beam at him when he agrees to stay awhile and then blushed, ducking my head at his next words.

“Re-really? Thank you!”

Meanwhile in the depths of my mind I'm grinning broadly, 'I have him hooked, now to string him along the rest of the way.'

He pads up to me and nudges my face subtly.

"Really." He motions with his head, "Come on, this way."

I stand up and follow him as he leads me to another area of the forest.

"So, what's your name, Lady cat?" He asks, as we walk and I turn have to turn my head to the other side to hide my laughter at my actual name.

Once I'm certain I won't laugh, I turn back with a smile and respond, "My name is Cattina, though I generally go by Cat. And what might I call you, My Fearsome warrior?"

He ducks his head smiling slightly, "My name is Aristaeus, you are very kind Lady Cattina. Our destination not much further."

"Ah a noble name of one of the ancient gods - Greek if I remember correctly."

Aristaeus glances over at me, "Yes, how did you know?"

I grin over at him, "For a time, I lived among beings who delved deep into mythology, I ended up learning it as well." Before adding with a small nudge, "'Lord Ari."

'Details on the fact that it was a _completely_ different pantheon and mythos.' I think to myself with a hidden smirk.

He nudges me back and then trots off the path we'd been following a little ways and picks something off the ground before returning to my side. In his mouth he held a bright red wild rose.

"A beautiful bloom, for a gorgeous Lady?"

I smile brightly at him before I sneak a kiss from him; snatching the bloom before it has a chance to drop from his surprised mouth. I pull back to look at him with mischief dancing in my eyes.

Aristaeus stands frozen for a moment before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why you cheeky little -'" He pounces at me and I hop to the side enough to dodge him.

Grinning around the flower, "Sorry, was that to forward of me? My bad," I apologize, not at all apologetic. 

He growls softly at me, "Minx!"

I shrug with a grin, "I thought it was clever."

He leaped at me again and for the next several hours we pranced through the forest dodging trees and each other in mating dance of tag.

The dance finally ended when we happened upon a few plump birds. Who were happily feeding on the ground - oblivious to the fact that their end was nigh. We were on them before they knew we were there, and ate our fill of them happily.

Afterwards, we continued to his den, curling up together on a nest of moss and leaves. Where we got to know one another quite a bit better. And then slept contentedly till the first rays of the morning sun. As the new day began I slipped away quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please let me know what ya'll think and feel free to point out any issues that may be there.  
I had far too much fun writing this and I stayed up waaaaaay too late doing it as well. Giggling the entire time knowing that Jak was going to be irritated at me for doing this. All for the sake of Making a 4 yr old extremely happy.   
Fun tidbit for the origins for the dad's name - Aristaeus - (a.k.a. Aristaios) Patron god of animal husbandry, bee-keeping, and fruit trees.


	2. The Kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time For the reveal of the kits!

I show up at Jak's house several weeks pregnant and waddle in and leap up and onto the couch curling up loosely to wait for the inhabitants to realize that I've invaded their home. I laugh silently as I imagine the range of emotions I’m sure to receive to my announcement.

Haddy is the first to notice I'm there. And she is supper happy bouncing around excitedly. Jak is the next to notice, walking into the room and staring at me with a look of utter betrayal before rolling her eyes and face palming into one hand. I look over at her with a smug expression of ‘I told you I would do it.’

And lastly Matt Miller, Jak’s current SO, who walks in and is trying very hard NOT to laugh. Whether at me, the situation, or the other two in the room – I’m not sure. On the other hand, Merlinea Ambrose (another person from our RP chat group) has absolutely no problem at all, showing up out of the blue, to laugh herself silly at this whole situation.

That was the first time I intruded in their home. The next time, I didn’t come alone.

***

A few more weeks pass and I once again show up in Jak’s home unannounced – this time with 7 small kits following behind me.

“Oh Haddy! I have a friend for you!” I call as I enter.

“There are two pure Siamese – one is a boy with blue eyes the other is a girl green eyes. There are three pure Blue Russians – two of them are girls – one with green eyes and one with blue. The third of them is a boy with bicolored blue and green eyes. The last two are beautiful mixes of Siamese and Blue Russian. Both have faint patterning of a Siamese. The girl is mostly white but has blue fur instead of brown – with blue eyes. The boy has inverse colors of his sister exchanging the white fur with blue keeping the brown and he has green eyes.” I explain as I point each group out.

“Now, this should come as no surprise - given what I am - all of my kits are of magic’s decent. And as such, they each have the same gift of speech that I do. I'm not certain what other abilities they may have inherited. Though likely, if I were to guess, they have the gift of size, same as me.”

Haddy rushes into the room beaming, “They so cute!”

I smile, “Thank you, I'm happy you think so, child.”

A chorus of 'Hello!'s and 'Hi!'s sound from around my feet from all of my kits.

Haddy settles down to the floor, “Hi!”

They all hesitantly step forward and sniff in Haddy's direction but still stay close to my feet. I smile in pride at their caution and then huff in amusement when a few of them step back into my feet.

“Kits, its fine she's a friend.”

I grab the closest kit and drop it near Haddy.

Haddy giggles and gently holds out a hand to the kitten.

It sniffs at Haddy’s hand and gives it a small lick. All the others tiptoe closer and are soon pawing their way onto her legs.

I smile, “See? Friend.”

Haddy continues to giggles softly and seven sets of eyes fix on her with adoring gazes at the sound.

Haddy beams, “Who should stay with me Mama Kitty?”

I settle down to watch still smiling, “That is your choice Child. And you get to name the one you choose as well.”

All of the kits turn their adorableness up a notch; each silently pleading to be chosen.

Haddy goes wide eyed, “How....how I pick?”

I laugh, and one of the girls tumbles onto the floor before immediately climbing back up onto Haddy’s lap. The male blue and brown kit attempts to climb Haddy’s arm. And the others crawl about her lap and nearby floor.

Haddy still giggling happily, “Mama said one...”

“Yes, she did. You may have one of them.”

Haddy begins playing with a kit and giggles at its antics.

All cats in the room - my self-included start purring loudly. Though the kits alternate the purring with making soft kitten noises and the scrabbling of claws on the floor.

Haddy gathers up the female mixed kitten in her hands and holds it to her noise. It licks the tip of it and makes a cute noise.

Haddy looks the kitten in the eyes, “Can you be brave like our mamas? We fight bad things?”

It licks at Haddy’s nose again and mews out in a small fierce, “Yes! I will protect you!”

I smile at the fierce protectiveness I hear in my child’s voice.

“Okay Artemis! We help!” Haddy gently hugs Artemis to her chest.

Artemis purs even louder, “'Yes!”

Haddy turns to look at me, “Is this okay Mama Kitty?”

I smile brightly at Haddy and Artemis, “Its perfect child.”

Haddy looks down at the kit in her arms, “Come on Artemis! Sleep, sleep time! Say night to mama Kitty”

Artemis hops out of Haddy’s hands runs back to me, “Night Mama!” And licks me on the nose in farewell.

I smile gently at her, “Good night Artemis. Take good care of Haddy alright?”

“I will!”

I lick her on her nose. “Good girl. Good night Haddy, sleep well child,”

Artemis scurries back to Haddy and into her arms.

Haddy giggles, “Good night mama Kitty, good night kittens!” And with that toddles off to bed.

I make myself and the rest of my kits comfortable on the couch curling up in a loose ball around them and drift into a light sleep myself.

Later that evening, Jak comes in and walks over picking up a pale girl kitten.

It squeaks softly and my eyes snap open immediately looking for my kit. I relax back down as I see Jak holding her. “Hello Jak”

Jak tucks the small kit under her chin. “Hello Lady Cat,” She continues petting the little one gently.

It wriggles slightly but settles into the pets.

I smile, “Your child already choose and named one. They went off to bed a little while ago.”

Jak grins, “Yes, I met Artemis.” Still petting the kit. It starts purring softly.

I grin back, “Artemis will protect her fiercely. And will likely be a lifelong companion for her.”

Jak continues snuggling the kit. “I'm very thankful you saw fit to gift her with one.”

I laugh softly, “Your welcome. They will be good for one another I think. I don't know what other powers my kits have - so don't be surprised if unusual things happen.” I smirk, I wouldn't be surprised if they formed a bond similar to what I have with Raine.”

“As her familiar? That would be interesting.” Jak carefully sets the kit down by me, “I should let you rest.”

I lick the kits head until it settles back down. “Possibly. I was created by a Trickster's magic so your guess is as good as mine.” I yawn and settle myself back down, “The only reason I mention it is because Haddy named her - I haven't named any of them.”

“I'm sure others in our hunt would love a familiar as well. Sleep sweetly my dear friend.”

I smile, “Perhaps. I shall make the offer to them later. Sleep well Kit.” I curl around my kits again and fall back into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all mistakes are mine, if you see anything that needs fixing please tell me. Kudos and comments are love! Have a nice day, and thank you for reading. =^~^=


End file.
